According to the installation positions of a handle on a toilet water tank, generally, a toilet tank lever has three main types which are front-mount lever, side-mount lever and angle-mount lever. Since said three types of levers are respectively applied to different types of toilet water tanks, when a user's toilet tank lever broken, the user may need to waste time to figure out the type of their lever before replacing, which is inconvenient. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a toilet tank lever to overcome the problems presented above.